This section of this document is intended to introduce various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention described and/or claimed below. This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Marine seismic exploration is widely used to locate and/or survey subterranean geological formations for hydrocarbon deposits. A survey typically involves deploying one or more seismic sources and one or more seismic sensors at predetermined locations. For example, a seismic cable including an array of seismic sensors (e.g., hydrophones, geophones, etc.) may be deployed on the sea floor or towed behind a vessel and a seismic source may be towed along the ocean's surface by a survey vessel. The seismic source generates acoustic waves that travel to the geological formations beneath the ocean floor, where they are reflected back to the seismic sensors. The seismic sensors receive the reflected waves, which are then processed to generate seismic data. Analysis of the seismic data may indicate probable locations of geological formations and hydrocarbon deposits.
Seismic surveys often use more than one survey vessel. For example, a recording vessel may be dedicated to receiving data collected by one or more survey vessels. For another example, a survey vessel, sometimes referred to as a source vessel, may be coupled to a seismic source that generates the acoustic signal. Another survey vessel, sometimes referred to as a recording boat, may be coupled to at least one seismic sensor that receives the reflected wave. For yet another example, a deployment vessel may be used to deploy the seismic cable including one or more seismic sensors, a positioning vessel may be used to position and/or re-position the deployed cables, a source vessel may be used to tow one or more seismic sources near the deployed cables, and a recording vessel may be used to record the data. Further, service vessels are often utilized to access the survey area and to service the seismic equipment.
Physically connecting the vessels, e.g. via wires and/or cables, is difficult and impractical; thus, wireless communication links, such as radio transmitters and receivers and satellite links are traditionally utilized. Drawbacks have been realized with these traditional manners of communication, in particular in regard to providing real time communication. For example, in congested seismic surveys (e.g., 3-D surveys) traditional satellite and radio communications fail due to obstructions and interference. Further, satellite communications often have time delays which preclude real time communications. The lack of real time communication may limit or preclude some operations. For example, the lack of real time communications may require that the seismic spread be reduced to an area in which real time communications can be provided. One means for addressing these drawbacks has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,383,151 and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0122716, which are incorporated herein by reference. There is a continued desire to provide communication links between vessels.